Crossing Lines
by Tora Tangaroa
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Lines

Chapter 1

0000000000000000000000000

The Beginning

Here's a little note: This fic is after GT, Goku didn't die (is in his adult body) Trunks is 18, Goten in 17, Bura and Pan are both 14. (Just because that's how I like it.)

0000000000000000000000000

Another dropped. Like a pure white cusped moon falling to the ground, the sliver fell. Another fell, this one a little bit smaller. A defeated sigh from the person sitting quietly at the desk, pencil on the desk, finger in mouth slowly destroying his perfect nail. The other hand running through his short lavender hair, penetrating blue eyes fixed on the paper in front of him.

'Oh…my…Kami this is so boring.' Trunks thought. 'Why do I have to do this boring work, I already know all of the answers! How come I'm so distracted? I usually get my homework done in 5 minutes FLAT! 10 at most if I'm distracted. So what's so different now?'

He knew why. He was excited. More than excited, he didn't know the word for it but 'excited' paled in comparison to what he was feeling now. And he knew that's why he couldn't concentrate. He didn't know exactly what he was to be doing to day, all he knew is that his Mother told his to go to the library until 6:00, then he would go to Gotens house where Goten and him do something, and then Goten would tell him what to do next.

He felt like he was a little kid on Easter, being sent on the egg hunt, waiting to see where the next egg was after he found one. He looked at his wrist, his clock read 5:58. He growled under his breath, startling a librarian who was walking past and then began to speed up and move away, quickly. He couldn't leave now, or else Goten would know he left early. And Goten would know if Trunks left early.

You see, One day when they were bored, they decided to fly to the places they spent most of their time at, and would time how long it took to get to one place from another. For Trunks, if he was going at top speed from the Library to the Son house, that would take 1 minute and 36 seconds. He could imagine Goten standing outside his house, waiting for Trunks with a stopwatch, and when Trunks got there, he could hear Goten saying "You a second early". He laughed at the thought. That seemed so like Goten.

He looked at his watch again, 5:59 and 28 seconds. Trunks got up, and started packing away his stuff. All of his school papers and homework. He checked his watch again. 6:00, he walked out of the library, checked if anyone was outside watching, and flew off at top speed.

00000000000000000000000000000

'He should be here soon.' Goten thought. He was standing in front of his house, waiting for his best friend to arrive, 'If I know him well enough, then he would have left on the dot of 6. So that means he should be here any seco-'

'There he is.'

"Oi." Trunks said, as he landed about ten feet in front of Goten, and walked the rest of the way.

Goten, grinned, "Oi." He replied.

'Oi' Was their equivalent to, 'Hey, how's it going dude? Fine? Sweet. Saw this really cute girl, yeah, 'beaut she was.' Basically all normal greeting rolled into one.

Trunks anxiously shoved his hands into his pockets, and stood there waiting to see what Goten did. Goten just grinned. Trunks, not wanting to seem in a hurry, tried to coax the answer out of him.

"So…"

Goten's grin got bigger, knowing the inner battle that his friend was waging, and decided to play dumb.

"So?"

Trunks, who, over this short period of time, had lost all patience with his friend, "Damn you, Son Goten! What are we supposed to be doing?"

Goten laughed, waved his hand for his friend to follow, and started heading deep into the forest.

Trunks remembered this place. He and Goten would play in this area when they were younger, and still do today, just a little bit less these days. This particular area of the forest had many Evergreen trees, and few flowers (thanks to some flying Ki blasts) As they approached the clearing in the forest, Trunks noticed Goku sitting there, with the largest set of pliers he had ever seen, and rope.

Trunks didn't like the look of this, So he pulled Goten to the side, where Goku couldn't see him.

"Hey Goten, just what exactly are we doing here?" He asked in a calm voice, hiding the nervousness in his voice, but not in his face, or body.

If Goten had been looking at his friend, he would have noticed the look of terror on Trunks' face, and his hands both covering up a valuable caugh asset.

And Goten, thinking Trunks understood their purpose, just sad "Don't worry, it won't hurt that bad." In a normal tone.

While Goten started heading into the clearing, Trunks covered up his Chibi Trunks' even more.

"Hey, Goten!" He said quietly, while pulling his friend back to him before he got into the clearing. " Why, pre-tell, are we doing this?"

Goten, still oblivious, said, "Well Vegeta thought it would be a good idea."

"A good IDEA?" Trunks said outraged, "Okay, I know I've been sleeping with to many women and all, but why is he going to nudure me?"

Nudure? What in HFIL was Trunks talking about? Nudure? THEN Goten noticed that Trunks had his hand over his family jewels. He thought back on what they had been saying, and looked at the pliers. Goten gave a faint laugh. HE thought they were there to cut off his balls! He laughed even more.

Trunks, a little relieved, yet angry by Gotens laughter, punched him in the arm. "Its not funny! What are we here to do!"

Goten, who had finally gotten a hold of himself and was also a nice Cherry red, started explaining, "Were here to pull out your tail, as I said, its Vegeta's idea." He then started walking into the clearing, Trunks following, still a little uneasy.

When Goku saw them, he stood up, and closed the pliers like a pair of scissors. Trunks, still a little unsure, covered up his balls again.

"I hope he doesn't yell to much." Goku said, in a happy, joking voice, and proceeded to wield the pliers like a giant pair of scissors.

Trunks began backing out of the area while both Sons were talking to each other.

He had to get away from here, had to find someplace safe. While they didn't know he was missing, he could run home, grab the time machine that Mirai Trunks had left here, and leave to the Future timeline until this blew over. Surely Mirai Bulma would understand that her son still wants to have kids. Then a thought occurred. What if Mirai Trunks already had this terrible fate? What if Mirai Bulma was in on this to?

He looked around, not a little bit paranoid. What if everyone was in on this? Just one big plan to snip off Trunks' balls? He gulped, and decided to make a run for it, he saw an opening in the clearing, and decided to sprint out of the woods, and fly home as fast as he could, before either son could catch up. If they did, he and any Chibis were soo fucked.

Trunks ran fro the opening, but soon landed on the ground with a heavy body on top of his, and his face in the dirt. " No running Trunks." Said Goten from onto of him.

Trunks had enough room to turn over, and look at his friend, if he had to, he could blast him of then run, Goku would be too worried about his son to crop Trunks, but he decided to try bargaining first. "Come on Goten, let me go, you could just tell my father that I escaped, please, do you seriously want to chop of my balls?"

Goku, not understanding what was going on, just asked "And just WHAT did you tell him we were going to do?"

Goten, got off of his friend, but still held him by the arm replied, "He thinks were here to cut of his balls."

Goku, looked at Trunks' face, back to his pliers (which he was still holding like scissors) back to Trunks, and started cracking up with his son.

Trunks looked at Goten, who was doubling over and laughing, then at Goku, who was using the pliers to lean on, then back to Goten.

"You mean…we aren't here to take away my Chibi Trunkses?" He said, still a little nervous.

After hearing this, Both Sons started laughing harder.

Trunks then got pissed, "Its not funny, I was worried for my Chibis!"

It took awhile, but both Sons finally got over their laughing, just to see Trunks pouting, and started laughing again.

"Okay Trunks, what we are going to do," Goku started explaining, "Is Goten is going to tie you up to the rock, then I am going to start pulling out your tail, until it is out."

Trunks gulped. This sounded like it was going to hurt,

Goku, not being as oblivious as his son, noticed this. "Hey its okay, Its not going to hurt too bad, since I'm stronger than Elder Kai, it shouldn't take as long as it did with him, instead, it should take only a couple of seconds."

This helped Trunks a little bit, knowing, it was going to hurt like hell, but it would be over soon.

Goten took the rope, and started tying Trunks to the rock, Trunks, getting a little nervous started taking deep breaths, knowing that it would be over soon if he just was patient.

Goku came up behind Trunks and started (not that you Hentais!) positioning (hentais, all of you! Hentais!) the pliers over Trunks tails stub. He clamped down the pliers, which started sending shockwaves of pain and pleasure up his spin.

"Okay Trunks, are you ready?" Goku asked.

Trunks just nodded, afraid that his he opened his mouth, he would say no.

Goku, powered up to super Saiya-jin, and pulled.

And faster than you could say "Computer", Trunks had a new tail.

Goten went up to his friend and started untying the ropes. Once he was done, Trunks just slid down into a sitting position.

"Trunks" Goten asked, seeing Trunks' blank stare. "Hey, Trunks buddy, are you okay."

Trunks just stared forward at the rock. Then his tail came up, and with a mind of its own, started rubbing Trunks' cheek. Trunks then snapped out of his trance and looked at he tail. His nice, Brown furry tail. The tail then proceeded to rap itself around Trunks's waist.

Goten was watching the tail as well, then yelled "so Cool!"

Trunks' tail then ruffuled its fur and got into attacking position right in front of Goten's face.

Trunks then began to chuckle. "I think you've pissed it off Goten."

"Why would I have pissed it off?"

Trunks didn't reply, instead he began petting it to calm it down. "Its okay, he didn't mean it, he just think you look really cool."

Trunks' tail, then went away from Trunks' hand, and went to Gotens cheek, where he started rubbing Gotens cheek, Goten then began laughing at the furry appendage.

"So cool, I want one!" He looked to his dad who was currently watching the two boys and the tail, "Later Goten, first we need Trunks to learn how to walk."

Trunks just looked at Goku as arrogantly said, "I know how to walk!"

Goku just laughed, and motioned for Trunks to try and walk.

Trunks stood up, and as soon as he did, he fell down with an unroyal 'plop'.

Goten started laughing after seeing his friend fall down. Trunks and his tail slowly moved their heads to look at Goten, Trunks' eyes narrowed and the fur on his tail stood on end.

Goku looked at Trunks in amazement. Trunks just got his tail, and it was already as it he had had it his entire life.

Goku looked at Trunks, "Okay, you just need to try again, you should get use to it pretty quickly."

Trunks, under Gokus encouragement, stood up.

Plop.

Goten started laughing even more, Trunks and his tail looked at him with animosity again.

"Its okay Trunks, just ignore him right now. Concentrate on the task ahead. Stand up and use your tail like anther limb, like how a gymnast users their arms to spread out balance, use you tail to help keep you balanced."

Trunks stood up, and started to feel himself falling…but all of a sudden, he stopped, he looked and saw his tail holding onto a tree to help keep himself from falling, then the tail pulled him up straight. Trunks then stood up, and his tail let go of the tree, and placed itself to trunks' side, helping him balance.

Goku, seeing this, started clapping his hands. "There you go Trunks, you've got it now! Good job!" Trunks Looked at Goku with a smile, and his tail started curling and un-curling itself.

Goten stared at his friend, this was sooo cool!

"Okay Trunks, now what you need to do it go home and meet your mother. She's there with the next phase of the plan, and I have to come with you." Goku said, standing up.

Trunks nodded, and walked up to Goku, and put his hand onto Gokus shoulder.

"Nope, were flying there." Goku said, taking Trunks' hand off his should.

"Why don't we just use Instant Transmission?"

Goku looked at him and smiled, "You need to learn to fly and walk with that tail, even though flying is easier." He said as he jumped into the air and started flying off, Trunks right behind him, flying a little crooked.

Goten watched, and started following.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

There you guys go, this is chapter one, the action starts around the next chapter, I hope you all will like it. Ja na! And sorry for the wait in update, took me a while to get he motivation, and when I did I got 5 pages done, and most but 1 page gets deleted. Sorry. Hopefully I Will get the next chapter up, and Reviews help me feel loved and make me want to write the next chapter.

LauraNeatO: Yes, but if he has a tail he doesn't have to except for the first time. Thank you for reviewing, I was thinking that no one would like it because it deals with an evil Trunks and that was only the 'Tease' chapter.

Tilea:gasp: You read my stories:Hugs Tilea: You read my stories! And she reviewed it! That means she likes it:gasp: faint:

Dranta666: Yes, and I know what you want to happen, oh Sensei-san. Your Chibi-grasshopper will not fail you.

Webtester01: I will continue, although it may take awhile to finish, But if you keep reviewing, what would always help :nudge nudge, wink wink: And I will try reading you fics as soon as I can.!

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Don't forget the little button! V 


	2. Father and Tail

Crossing Lines

Chapter 2

Alexzandria, Blue T. Topaz, Atarah, Ore No Kagami

R

0000000000000000000000

Chapter 2

0000000000000000000000

On the way flying to Capsule Corporation, Trunks couldn't help continue staring at his tail. This was just so cool! He had a tail now. Ever since his father would tell him about how he had a monkey tail that was like a brother to him, Trunks had wanted one as well.

Trunks was flying a little behind Goku and in front of Goten on their was to CC. Trunks, meanwhile, was doing spins in the air trying to get a glimpse of his new tail. Goku would watch out of the corner of his eye, smiling. Goten kept asking to pet Trunks' tail, and then his tail would uncoil from around Trunks' waist (that's were it would stay when Trunks would concentrate on flying) and would allow him to pet it.

It was now easy to walk or fly with his tail. He had gotten pretty use to it.

Trunks' tail decided that it wanted to feel the wind, so it uncoiled itself from his waist, and started flapping in the wind like a snake. Trunks, who had gotten so use to it by now, didn't notice its escape from around his waist. Goku had caught this.

'Mental note: Teach Trunks how to control his tail in battle'

Trunks tried to feel his tail, and noticed it was gone. He looked around to try and find his tail, he tried to swing around and find it, and his tail, noticing this, coiled itself away from where Trunks was looking. Goten saw this game of hide-in-seek that Trunks was playing with his tail. Trunks heard his friend laughing, and looked at his venomously, as did his tail. Goten noticed this and stopped laughing, while Goku started laughing.

Goten smiled and sped up to talk with this dad.

"Hey, Tou-san, when do I get a tail?" Goten asked his father eagerly.

Goku gave a small laugh and ruffled his younger sons hair, "Later right now we need to concentrate on finishing this." Just as Goku finished saying this, a communicator that Bulma gave him began beeping.

Goku, Goten, and Trunks all stopped in mid-air, wanting to see what was going on.

Goku lifted the device to his ear, "Moshi moshi?" he said.

Even though Goten and Trunks couldn't hear what the person on the other line was saying, they heard enough to know that the person was female, and probably Bulma.

Goku grinned, "Okay, I understand. I see you took my advice Bulma."

They heard a little growl that could only be accomplished by someone who knew Vegeta for a while, and then a dial tone from the phone. Goten and Trunks grinned at each other, yes it was Bulma. And everyone knew that Bulma didn't like being proved that she was wrong on something, especially by a Saiya-jin.

Goku just grinned, and shut the phone. "Okay you guys, change of plan, we need to meet Bulma and Vegeta at Diablo Desert." After he said that they all took off into the direction of the Diablo Desert.

It only took them about half a minute to get there, and when they did, Trunks was surprised to see a huge machine there that reminded him of a Tank, something about it was familiar. As he landed he could see his mother inside of the machine, pressing buttons, while his father was leaning on it, eating an apple.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said, to get their attention. Vegeta just replied by growling and didn't look at them.

Trunks ran up to the machine and jumped to the top, hanging off the side and looked at his mother typing away on the keyboard.

"Hey Okaa-san." Trunks said, grabbing an apple that his mother had in the machine. While looking at the machine, he understood why it looked familiar. This was his mothers Flux-Wave Amplifier.

Trunks was about to take a bite into the apple, when his mother grabbed it from his hand, and started eating it. "Hey!" Trunks yelled.

Bulma didn't know what was happening, she just grabbed her apple and started eating it. She looked at her son who was eyeing hit empty hand, then looked at the apple. Bulma, them remembered that she had stolen the apple from her son.

She swallowed the piece in her mouth, and said, "Oops, sorry sweetie." She gingerly handed the apple back to her son, who looked at it in disgust, stuck his tongue out and tossed the apple to his mother and jumped down off of the machine.

"No thank you."

Trunks looked at the surrounding desert. What in the world were they doing here?

He looked at his mother, who had stopped typing for some reason. His mother was looking at him, with a smile, she reached out of the machine, and ruffled his hair, something which Vegeta would get onto her about time after time, because, in the words of the almighty Saiya-jin prince "Its not right for someone of the royal house to be 'ruffled'."

(A/N: I'm basically describing something I do, you see, when I look at my dog, I smile, and ruffle the hair on her head.)

Trunks gave a semi-annoyed looked, and straightened his hair, while his mother smiled and resumed typing.

(A/N and she usually gets a little annoyed, and runs off to my mother)

Trunks saw his father a little bit away from the machine, looking off into the distance. He had long ago finished his apple and was now waiting for Trunks surprise. Trunks walked up to his father and sat down on the dirt beside him. Vegeta looked down at his son, smiled, then sat down in the dirt as well. HE looked at his father, and his father smiled at him. Vegeta extended his arm, and ruffled his son's hair.

After he was done, Trunks' hair looked a little more like Goku's. Trunks (who was a little taken back by this) yelled, "Hey!" and straightened his hair AGAIN. Vegeta smiled and grinned, then tried to do it again, but his son leaned out of the way, and fell down on the dirt. Vegeta grinned some more, and then looked at the fading sun.

Trunks sat up again, and looked at his father. "What are we doing here Tou-san?"

Vegeta looked at him quizzically. "I would have though, that you, the son of TWO geniuses would have figured it out by now."

(A/N Yes, I like to think of Vegeta As A Genius.)

Trunks leaned his head back and surveyed the area and tried to figure it out…but what would Super Saiya-jin Four have to do with him. Surely they weren't thinking what he was speculating.

He looked at his father and decided to tell his thoughts. "Are we here to make me a Super Saiya-jin Four?"

Vegeta looked at him, and grinned.

Trunks' eyes went wide…he had been right. He stared at his father for a second, "When?" He asked.

Vegeta opened his mouth to reply, when Bulma yelled, "Ready!"

Trunks looked at his mother and noticed that Goten was flying away from the area, leaving Trunks alone with his parents and Goku. Trunks pointed at the dot in the sky, "Where's Goten going?"

"He had to leave," Goku said "Its not safe for anyone weaker than you Trunks to be here, so we sent him away."

Trunks looked at Vegeta and Goku then said, "Well, then what about my mom?" and pointed to Bulma who was still in the Amplifier.

" We need Bulma to operate the amplifier, plus, when you transform, she will have me and your father to protect her. But if she and Goten were around, we would have to protect both, and you could get away.

Trunks nodded his head in agreement. That made sense.

"Okay," Trunks said, jumping up from his sitting position. "Lets do this!"

He saw Goku transform, and his mother his Vegeta with the amplifier, who then transformed almost immediately after he turned Oozaru.

Bulma then began typing in the starting sequence.

"You see Trunks, I figured something out. Goku was able to change whenever at will because he had had his tail when he first transformed, unlike your father. So Vegeta couldn't change at will, he needed The amplifier. So, I figured if we pulled out your tail and then introduced you body to Flux-Waves, you should be able to turn SSJ4 on will. And once we are done with you, we decided that we were going to do your father so he can as well, since Goku is already here, it won't take so long."

Trunks nodded in understanding. Made perfect sense.

The Flux-Wave Amplifier began humming, and green energy began collecting on the tip. Trunks swallowed. He forgot to ask if this would hurt. The next thing he knew, the green energy started racing towards him, and he felt his body grow. It wasn't hurting too much, there was a weird feeling instead, like his entire body had a mind of its own and was moving underneath his skin. He then felt as if he was disconnected from his body, as if he wasn't himself.

He tried to figure out what was happening, he could hear three voices but didn't know what they were saying, and he heard one large voice, his father, who yelled "Trunks!" HE then could remember what they had said to him, they had been yelling at him to hold on, to just hold on, then they had been yelling for him to try and remember who he was, remember his mother, father, and Bura. And then if father had yelled his name, and Trunks felt as if he had woke up from an extremely long dream. HE could see now, it was as if he was attached to his body.

There was a yellow glow around his body, and he could see everything better, then he felt his body get smaller, and the power increase more. Then he felt his feet touch the ground, and looked down to find himself in black pants and shoes. He looked at his arms to see a grayish black fur covering half his torso. He tried to feel his hair and found it was now mid-back length and had a spiky edge to it.

He looked at his father and Goku, who were both smiling. He looked at them, and smiled.

He continued looking at his hands. "How do you un-transform?"

Goku grinned, "You have to suppress your Ki enough, once you get to around the first level of Saiya-jin, then your body will automatically revert. And to transform, you have to raise you Ki, until above your last known high, and you will automatically transform."

Trunks untransformed, and then went back to his newly acquired stated. "This is sooo awesome." He went out of the stage, and looked to his parents and said, "I'm gonna go see Goten, Okay? I have got to show him this.!" His Parents smile, Bulma glad he was happy, Vegeta because Trunks was gonna go rub it into Gotens face.

Bulma waved bye as he took into the sky towards the Son house.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hehehhe, I'm getting better at writing longer chapters. Just so you know, the next chapter is where everything gets violent. I will be posting an edited to R rating up at FF, and the NC-17 version up at MediaMiner. There souldn't be much to worry about, it will mostly be violence for the rating, and there should be much editing done, so it should be up pretty soon (That is if I can get my lazy ass up, and review people! I only got one review for the previous chapter!)

Tilea: (cries) You're the only one who reviewed! (sulks in corner) Thank you so much! You can't trust people to review, now can you! (cries as Tilea pats her back)

Tilea: There, there, there C-chan, I'm sure you'll get more reviews for this chapter.

Atarah: (sniff) Really?

Tilea: (nod) Yup, so many, that your mailbox will be filled with so many e-mail notices about your reviews.

Atarah: (wipes away tear) and I won't be able to read them all and I won't get all my mail and everyone would wonder why I'm not writing back…(sniff) 


	3. The Darkness Has Begun

Crossing Lines

Chapter 3

Alexzandria, Atarah, Blue T. Topaz, Ore No Kagami

R at FF, NC-17 at MM

WARNINGS (FOR FANFIC): VIOLENCE, MURDER, GORE, MENTIONS OF RAPE, SHOTAKON AND LOLIKON. (On a R Rating Degree)

WARNINGS (FOR MM): VIOLENCE, MUDER, GORE, RAPE, SHOTAKON, LOLIKON (on a NC-17 Rating Degree)

000000000000000000000000000

The Moon. Piccolo had destroyed it many years ago. But after Baby had come and destroyed the Earth, Chikyuu-jins were left without a home, planet, and moon. So. one last trip was taken to New Namek to make one final wish on their DragonBalls. Porunga, being the nice dragon that he is, restored their planet to normal, everything was like it should have been. Except for the moon.

Everyone would wonder for years what happened to their moon, until it became a legend about the rock that hung in outer space, and how it swung there silently until the day it disappeared and some scientists who saw what happened, had to be put in a hospital.

The ending of the moon brought upon two new things, Saiya-jins could have their tail without fear that they might kill their loved ones, and they could be seen for what they truly were. But they weren't worried about that. The Earth raised Saiya-jins and one reluctant Ouji were able to keep their secret, also with the help of Mr. Satan who feed the people that its just 'Tricks'.

But they forgot one thing.

Saiya-jins have excellent sight, and other planets had moons.

While Trunks was flying towards the peaceful Son house, he didn't notice that the moon Endora that belonged to the planet Kanassa. The Moons was Full, and its rays were right on Trunks.

Trunks turned over in mid-air to look at the sky after he felt Endora's rays. He used is Saiya-jin sight to look at the object, wondering why it was making him feel…so strong. He focused on it and was able to tell immediately that it was, he knew that he shouldn't look at it, but it was as if he couldn't move anymore.

Trunks started thinking in a panic. He had his tail, and the moon causes Saiya-jins with tails to turn Oozaru, but he had control of it. So…what would it do to him now?

Trunks was finally able to turn away from Endora after ten minutes. And Trunks started to head off back in the direction of the 439 district.

As he was about half way between Capsule Corp and Bridge Town, he decided to rest. Trunks landed on the ground by a river, and tried to clear his mind. But he kept getting this itching feeling. He had gotten it before but it would leave after he sparred with someone. He had asked his father and he told him that it was because his muscles had pent up energy and most Saiya-jins get it, that's why they love to fight.

Trunks sat there, and decided that when he got to Goten's, they would spar, and he started flying again. But as soon as he got into the air, he felt like his entire body was itching.

'Must be because of the Super Saiya-jin transformation. All this power and no one to spar with!' Trunks thought.

Trunks' body started twitching, all the muscles. Trunks knew he had to spar with somebody and quick to relieve his muscles of the tension. His father had described the muscle aches as an earthquake. They hold as much pressure as they can, until it snaps, triggering something very deadly.

And at the rate Trunks was going, they would snap. He was closer to Capsule Corp, but knew that if he turned back to get his father to spar with him, he would be called a weakling for not holding on, and his father would force him to go to Goten's. So, he trudged forward.

But then…as the sun slowly fell in the sky…Trunks felt something snap. Not a muscle or anything like that. His morals. He felt like he had been trapped inside of his own body and now he was free. He felt much different.

He saw a town that was coming into his sight. His father had told him that had he been born on Vegeta-sei, he would kill people without Mercy, and his name wouldn't be 'Trunks' It would be Vegeta. All males Born into the Royal Family were called Vegeta, all Females, weather married or born, were name Vega. Trunks now had the sudden urge to kill people, and be called Vegeta. But his mother would never let him change his name.

Trunk looked at the sky again. It was blood red, and getting darker as the sun fell. The red reminded him of that time he accidentally cut his hand. The deep crimson liquid ran so smooth, and Trunks, out of curiosity, tasted it. It tasted weird, like a liquid metal, but Trunks didn't stop. He continued to lap at his wound until the blood was gone and started to heal.

Not Trunks wanted to taste blood again. He wanted it so very badly. He looked towards Bridge Town. It looked delicious, besides, there was only a few Hundred that lived there.

They wouldn't be missed.

Trunks headed in that direction, a wicked grin on his face. He couldn't wait to hear screams. He transformed to the forth level as he reached the outskirts of the town, and masked his Ki to match a normal Human beings. He then landed in the center of town, where people were walking the streets, picking up food for supper.

The people saw Trunks land, and stared at him.

A woman with short blond hair dropped her food in shock, and stared at him in horror.

"Monster!" The Woman yelled and ran.

The other people were unsure of her outburst, until, of course, Trunks raised his finger and shot a Ki blast through the Woman's back, into her heart.

Then they ran.

Some dropped their belongings, some didn't. Many picked up their children and placed their heads against the adult's chest, as to not see the dead woman's blank stare.

Trunks started killing one by one. He saw a raven-haired woman. He hair down to her back, and bright blue eyes. Trunks phased in front of her. When she saw him appear out of this air, and screamed and dropped the food she was trying to escape with, and ran the other way. He then phased once again in front of her and grabbed her by the throat.

Trunks slammed the Helpless woman against a building and looked at her. She was very pretty indeed. She had on a black dress that went all the way down to her ankles, and a necklace that said her name was Fuefuki. She had a very supple face, soft. Her body was very nice, supple but with curves and two very firm breasts. Trunks looked her over and grinned.

"Hello, Fuefuki." He then groped one of her breasts, and started messaging it very roughly. She squirmed in his hold, obviously not likeing what was happening.

Trunks was taken back by the screams of the other people, and stopped his assault to sigh. He would have time for fun later, once there were fewer villagers. He looked to his captive, and gave a sad smile.

"Bye, Fuefuki." He kissed her roughly on the lips, then snapped her neck, and watched as her body fell to the ground softly.

He turned to the rest of the people, they had gotten pretty far.

But not far enough.

Trunks looked at them, many cute girls were in the crowd. He surveyed the people, and shot out many Ki Blasts. All of the adult men except for three were killed, along with many girls Trunks didn't find attractive. Mainly the sluts and blonde haired blue eyes girls.

He hated stereotypes. The few blonds he left alive had curly hair, and he left the little boys alive, he had plans for them later. The three adult men were also for fun later.

He felt around with his Ki, to find that there were only a few people left in some buildings. Trunks quickly phased in and out of certain places, and grabbed many metal bars from the buildings, causing them to collapse and kill the people inside.

Trunks then took the bars and made a huge steel cage out of it. Once he was done, the bewildered people looked to see what had happened to the buildings, and were shocked to see a circular cage made in the center of town.

Then, phasing out again, Trunks picked up the people and put them in the cage. He then went searching around town to find the rest of the people, killing all the people he didn't want, then placed the ones he did want, he stuck them in the cage.

Once he was done, most of the 900-person population was dead, and only about 20-30 women and children he found the most attractive were still alive.

Trunks did a quick count and found there was 23 very attractive women, most with black hair, 3 adult men, 3 Teenage boys, and 4 little girls under the age of 11, and he grabbed only one slut, but only for experimentation.

Trunks smiled. He was going to have fun with this.

Go to MM to read

He then rammed his hand into her gut, her eyes grew big and she coughed up blood and her body started to shake. Trunks pulled out her intestines, and watched as she died.

He pushed her body off of the bed, and vaporized it with a Ki blast.

He then went outside. The Boy was there, looking at the people in the cage, Trunks had heard them when he was inside, then had told the boy to run for his life, but the boy decided it would be better if he didn't. Trunks looked at the boy. He was a teenager, short dirty hair, still had the look of being a child with freckles on his face.

"Good behavior deserves a good reward." Trunks said. The boy looked at Trunks, confused. Trunks waved his hand over the boy's head and did something his father taught him. Using Ki to replace memory.

The boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as Trunks spoke, "This town was attacked by a giant bear. He came and destroyed the town and you were able to run and hide, you didn't get a good look at his face because you were scared."

The boys eyes came back to life, and he turn and ran, following the instructions Trunks had set into his brain.

Trunks then turned to the captures he had left. He went up to one of the Women, The only blonde he like in the entire town. She had round eyes and race, soft lips and Shirley Temple curls. She was pretty, but not the kind of pretty that would get you into movies. He led her into the house, and laid her on the bed.

Go to MM

When he stopped it was almost five in the morning, but he didn't care. All of the other people were dead besides a little girl, about 7 years old. He had killed the little girls' mother in front of her, after her father had raped a little boy.

Trunks looked at her. She was hiding in the far end of his makeshift cage, holding her knees, rocking and crying.

Trunks stood there, watching her. She had light brown curly hair, and soft violet eyes.

Trunks jumped into the cage and walked up to her, she didn't look up at him, showing either she didn't know he was there, or she didn't want to see him.

Trunks waved his hand over her head, changing her memory. From memory, he told her, "A giant bear attacked your town, you saw him killing your mother, and ran away."

He violet eyes shot open as she began running away from him, towards the end of the cage, where Trunks removed some bars to let her run.

Trunks flew up into the sky, and fired a ki blast, setting the town on fire, as he headed home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Soooooooooooooooooo…sorry it took a little while to get this up. And sorry for all of the nasty stuff. Like the murder/rape stuff like that. I'm just showing you that Trunks is insane now!

Looks at the murderous stares

ooooooopppppppppppppppssssssssss

Tilea: Thanks for the review! But this story doesn't seem to be that popular! I don't get it! My brother LOVES this story…and he's hard to impress!

Super Saiyan 4 Chichi: Thank you for reviewing. Hope this explains about how trunks turns evil…and if it's a little hidden..then ill tell you. You see, what I figure, is that since Trunks can't go Oozaru anymore, I figured something more besides him going SSJ4 oughta happen. So…I figured his Saiyan side would most likely be awakened. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you stay around for the end. 


	4. Swing Low, Sweet Chariot

Crossing Lines

Chapter 4

Alexzandria, Aoiro, Blue Kagami, Blue T. Topaz, Nasicaa, Ore No Kagami

This chapter: PG-13

000000000000000000000000000000

Swing Low

Chapter 4

000000000000000000000000000000

Trunks took his time flying home. He would often lick his lips, thinking of the people of Bridge town. Oh yes, he would definitely have to do this again. Soon. He flew over a small town, about 30 miles away from West City. He decided to stop, he wanted to get home as late as possible, that way people wouldn't get that suspicious.

I mean, what would be more suspicious? Coming home only a couple of minutes later after the murders stopped? Or a few hours? If he stayed out long enough, they might get worried he was one of the victims, and when he came home, safe and sound, they would hopefully forget about the whole thing.

Trunks looked at his watch. 7:00 am. Some sushi shops should be open by now. And boy, was he a hungry Demi-saiya-jin!

Trunks slowly landed in the city, which was really quiet. There was fog rolling into the city, the sun was hidden behind clouds and people were still asleep even with a good amount of light outside.

He walked form the outskirts of the town, to the center of it, where he was sure there would be some sushi bars.

AS he got closer to the downtown part of the city, he heard some noise. A radio, or T.V. Any normal human wouldn't be able to hear the sound, but he could.

He walked towards the noise, and saw something rising out of the mist. He grinned. Yup. A sushi bar. He walked closer to the bar, but made himself present by making his steps louder. The Sushi chef and his only customer were watching the T.V. Trunks got closer, and watched the T.V with them, and grinned.

The T.V was reporting about all the may-ham at Bridge Town. Live feeds were showing only the little worst of Trunks work. The city on fire, and the shadows of bodies and body parts littering the town.

Trunks tuned to his Sushi, to hide his grin. He looked at the two other men, both had looks of disgust on their faces, as they continued to watch it.

The owner of the sushi shop turned around, wiped his face, and changed the channel, which only ticked Trunks off. Trunks looked at his watch again. Only 7:30. He grabbed his Sushi, and paid the man 3000 Zeni, and got 53 back as change, Trunks pocketed it, and went to eat somewhere else.

Trunks started wondering around and soon found himself at a park. He Sat down on one of the swings, and started eating his sushi again, until he heard another sound. A laugh.

He looked around and found the noises coming near him, and soon saw two children coming out of the fog towards him, both running towards the swings. They stopped running when they saw Trunks on one of the three swings.

Trunks moved to one of the outside swings, so the two children could swing together.

Both of the children were boys, about 5 years old. They looked at him, smiled, and got onto the swings. Trunks watched the boys. Innocence was so cute.

And then the Saiya-jin side got to him. It was wasted on these two. They were going to waste the innocence. One had soft blonde hair, the other black, and both had dark blue eyes, but they didn't look related.

The bastards.

They were going to grow up to be bastards, breaking girls' hearts, popular, stuck up. They would be able to get whatever they wanted and would only get the best, and not help others.

It happened all the time.

Popular kids who were jackasses, who didn't care about others. The ones who went out with teenybopper girls instead of the ones who were beautiful. Natural beauty is what Trunks like to call it.

He watched the two kids play.

They had to be stopped.

"Hey, what are your names?" Trunks asked the two boys.

The two boys stopped swinging and looked at him.

The black one shuffled his feet in the ground, while the blonde one talked, "Our mommies say were not supposed to talk to strangers…"

Trunks smiled. So sweet, innocence that will never see the light of day again.

"How about we play a game?" He said, watching the two boys, and smiled a smile that would get a paranoid woman to trust him.

They looked at each other, smiled, and jumped off of the swings.

"Okay, come here." He brought the two boys in front of the swings, "Now, you two can't peak, I gotta get something ready for our game." He turned them away from the swings and covered their eyes with their hands."

They both giggled, and harshly covered their eyes.

Trunks went over to the swing, and sliced the chain from the wood on both sides on the two swings.

"Okay, you first." He grabbed the blonde one, and stood him up, underneath one of the metal chains that use to be a swing.

He picked up one of the slack metal ends, and wrapped it around the boys neck, then used his ki to melt the end to a place on the chain, forming a circle around his neck, but he was able to stand without choking but he wasn't able to get his head out either.

He then picked up the other boy and repeated it.

He looked at his work. Both boys, standing, with metal nooses around their necks.

"Okay, the game is about to begin." Trunks picked up the blonde boys first, and then he flew up in the air so he was floating above the bar that held the swings. The boy started to open his eyes, but Trunks stopped him.

"Ut-oh, you're not allowed to peak, don't worry." He the shortened the chain by melting it to the bar with Ki, that way the boy would be about 2 feet off the ground.

Trunks held the child in his arms, and looked at the ground, for him, it was a small fall, but for a little child…it was big.

He then dropped the child.

The fall surprised his and he opened his eyes on the way down, just in time to see one last thing, but the fall was too big for a child of his size, and it snapped his neck.

The other boy heard this and looked at his friend die. He started screaming, then tried to run.

Only to be caught by his chain, and lost his balance, he would have fallen, but the chain wasn't long enough, so it started choking him instead.

The black haired boy tried to get up, but couldn't in his blaze of panic, and he then slowly died as Trunks watched him.

The last thing the little boy heard was…

"You should have listened to your mommies…"

0000000000000000000000000

After Trunks had killed the two boys, he checked his watch. 8:30. He could go home now, he was safe. As he flew up to fly home, he heard a woman scream through the mist near the park.

Looks like the two boys had been found.

He left and flew home at top speed. His mother usually got up at 8, and his father around 7 so he could train early. He knew his mothers schedule by heart, and the first thing she does when she gets up, is turn on the TV, then go to the bathroom, and Trunks was betting that every station was up on the news of Bridge Town now.

He lowered his ki, and came up with a plan on what he would tell his parents as he flew home.

He would play stupid, if they brought it up, he would act as if he knew nothing of it, and if the TV was off, he wouldn't bug on turning it on.

When he got home, he felt his mother, sister, father and grandparents in the living room, and he entered the house not quiet, but not loud.

Hi mother was on the Chair, crying, and then she looked up, and ran into his arms.

"What's up mom? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Trunks! My baby!" Bulma cried.

"Mom!" Trunks said, grabbing her by the shoulders and tried to gently push her away, "What's going on?"

Vegeta turned to his son, "There was a slaughter." He said calmly, then turned back to the TV that everyone, except for his sobbing mother.

Trunks pushed his mother away firmly again, acting surprised, and looked at the TV which again showed the slaughter. He heard noise behind him, and looked just in time to see his mother's hand descending on his cheek.

A large slap was heard after that, and Trunks was left with a red cheek.

"Where the HELL were you!" His mother yelled through her tears.

Trunks smiled at her concern, and played his lie.

"Where was I? I fell asleep in the forest!"

"The forest? The FOREST! What the HELL where you doing sleeping in the FOREST?" Bulma yelled, crying out of happiness that her son was alive.

Vegeta, however, was calmer, "Why did you fall asleep in the forest?"

Trunks turned to his father, still holding his cheek, "I was tired after my transformation, So I flew to a river, got a drink, and then I fell asleep!"

After this excuse, his family seemed quiet happy, and he was allowed to go to bed, claiming to be "tired".

At night, he thought, "This would be fun to do again tomorrow…"

000000000000000000000000

Tilea:cries You're the only one who seems interested! Why? For the love of Kami! This story is supposed to be good? Right? RIGHT!

Why me? I ain't getting any reviews except from you t-chan! My mail box is only at 2! I don't wanna get all these mails saying "You've won a free vacation!" Or "Free Car!" You know you've never won anything and that its never free! Please people, review! Stop the spam mail!

0000000000000000000000

A/N

You see what happens when you don't listen to your mother and talk to strangers? Yup, that's what! …..You wanna see what happens when Atarah goes CrAzY! I bet you DO!

Blue: Im sorry, she's a little sad…shes seen storys get more reviews telling them to fix errors….

Atarah: Mwahahahahahahhaha! 


	5. The One Who Lived

Crossing Lines

Chapter 5

Alexzandira, Aoiro, Blue Kagami, Blue T. Topaz, Nasicca, Ore No Kagami

This chapter: PG-13

00000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5

00000000000000000000000000000

All of Capsule Corp. was queit. Tonight, unlike pervious nights, Son Goten did not sleep over at CC. Because of the attacks the previous week, ChiChi decided to not let her yougest son go over to West City. All of the Z fighters were worried where the next attack would be, but none had a quess of where.

Even though Goku knew his son was strong enough to protect himself, he had agreed with his wife when she wished for him to cancel his plans with his best friend. So, the Capsule Corp mantion had only 2 saiya-jins sleeping within its quarters tonight.

Unfotunintly, that made one Demi Saiya-jin pissed off to hell and back. Goten was really strong, and his parents thought that Trunks would attack him! Of course...they didnt know that the person that had killed the people of Bridgetown was Trunks. Yeah yeah, Trunks knew they were worried...but, did they even take time to think that Goten would be able to handle himself should anyone besides a saiya-jin attacked him?

'Actually...they probably did think about it...at least Kakarott did... ' Trunks though. 'Dam...so this probabaly means that Goku might suspect me... That might be a problem...'

Trunks leaned over and checked his clock. The green neon lights read: 12:03. That was good. All of the residents of CC would be asleep by now. His mom might be up, late night working in her lab. Then there was also the possibility that his father was getting a late night snack. He sensed for everyone in Capsule Corp. and found his mother and father were both asleep. Bra was also in bed.

Trunks smiked, and got out of bed, changed his clothes into some jean pants, and a black tank top. He opend his window and flew away, making sure to keep his ki low.

00000000000000000000000000000

Trunks arrived at a town west of Hercule City. The town was so small, it held less than 300 people within its border. Trunks had trasformed into SSJ4 while flying there, and was grinning. He was wondering what people of Hercule City will think when there neighboring town wouldnt be saved from their so called 'Hero'.

Trunks had chosen this target last night, after he saw an article in the paper about how people all over the continent went to see Hercule Satan, he saw a picture of a younge mother cheering for him. The article said she lived in this town. Trunks was wondering what her last thoughts would be. Would they be "Why didnt you save me?". Trunks sure hoped so.

He looked around, and noticed that everyone was inside their house. Since he debut performance last week, town shops now closed earlyier, and people stayed in their houses at night. He grinned even more. Did they actually think that that would save them? Hideing inside their homes? Being scared?

He went to his first home, he sensed that a little family lived there. Tonight Trunks wasnt in the mood to play...he wanted to see blood. He fired a blast into the house, and killed all of its occupants instantly.

A minute later some people had come out from their houses and saw the house burning, and they could smell burning flesh. Trunks turned around, with a blank look on his faced. Then he riased a hand to a father, who was hideing his children from seeing the burning house, and he grinned, as he shot off another ki blast.

Taking the mans head clear off.

The screams of the towns people drowned out the screams of the children behind their fathers decapitated body.

Trunks formed a barrier around the town, so they couldn't escape. The entire town was now encapsuled by a cicular barrier. He found a group hiding in a bakery, and grabbed a woman who was there by the throat. The others abbandoned their bravery and ran away, leaving the woman and the insane demi-saiya-jin alone. The woman had black curly hair, and blue eyes.

Trunks lifted her up into the air, and slammed her into a cutting bord, knocking her breath out, and making her start to lose conscienciousness. While she fell to the floor, Trunks looked around the bakery and found 2 bread knives, and a mixer. He brought them over to where his victim stood.

By that time the woman was begining to come back, the black that had been threatening to comsume her, had now fadded, and only left a coppery tasted in the back of her throat.

She looked up, and saw Trunks comeing at her, with his tools, and she screamed.

00000000000000000000000000

Once Trunks was done, he went upstairs, and found a little girl, about 11, with long straight dark red hair. He grabbed her by the waist, and brought her downstairs, while she kicked and screamed.

Once they were downstairs, her eyes cought onto the balck haired woman who was in the back on the shop...(A/N:dont worry, youll all get to know what Trunks did to her soon, but not now)Trunks then slammed the girl down, and she tried to run. She got to the door, before Trunks decided to end the chase and fassed infront of her. He grabbed her by he wiast again, and brought her into another room.

Go To MM to read

He forced the lever down, and accidentally raised his ki out of anger. The lever pulled, and the engines hummed to life as the belt started moving forward. Trunks exstended his ki, and felt his father and Goku wakeing from Trunks accidentally raiseing his ki.

Shit.

Trunks decided he had to leave, or else he might be caught. Not many people had seen him, so he wasnt in trouble if he left now, he would just hope the townspeople wouldn't tell, or else he would have to come and kill them all.

Trunks flew off, and disintergrated the shield he had put up. The rest of the townspeople saw him fly off, and they all nearly had heart attacks, watching the murderer leave them alone.

00000000000000000000000

Vegeta and Goku flew silently towards the outskirts of Hurcule City. Goku knew that Vegeta had felt the same things he had. Goku had woken up when he felt someone raise their ki, and ever since The attack on Bridgetown, Goku had made sure that whenever a ki was raised he would wake up.

And on this particular night, he felt some ki dissapear, and woke up when a ki was raissed, higher than any normal human. He got up, made sure not to disturb his wife or son, and left the house. As he headed towards his destination, he felt Vegeta leave Capsule Corp.

Once he and Vegeta landed in the town, the townspeople started runing away from them, screaming.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down!" Goku yelled. But the people continued to run. Goku gave Vegeta a worried/confused look.

Vegeta Crossed his arms, and yelled "It you dont stop running Ill snap all of your necks!" He then looked at Goku, who had about a dozen sweatdrops around his head.

"Were not going to hurt you!" Goku told the people, who were holding each other.

"What happend here?" Goku asked, calmly.

A towns person walked forward, slowly and cautioasly. "A demon attacked us..." He choked out.

"What kind of 'demon'?" Vegeta asked.

"It had -" The villager tried to say, but Goku cut him off, and looked towards a building, and tried to concentrate on listening.

Vegeta watched him, and looked at the building that Goku was looking at. It was a bakery, and Vegeta stretched his senses to listen to any noises that was comeing from the building.

At first Vegeta heard machinery, but then he caught onto a younge girls screams.

Goku looked at Vegeta, and they both ran to the bakery, and followed the noises downstairs.

When they got there, they saw a girl with black hair, upside down attached to a wall. She was dead, and had two bread knifes stuck through her legs, holding her to the walls. She also had nermerous holes in her body.

"Who do you think could have done this, Vegeta?" Goku said, looking at the girl with sad eyes.

Vegeta didnt answer, he continued to follow the noise of the machinery, he walked through a door, and say miles of conveyor belts, and heard screaming. Goku followed him.

Goku ran towards the screaming, and saw a girl with red hair, tied to a convayer belt, naked and with a pole inside of her. He ran towards her and felt his heart stop and she screamed and looked at the machinery that was about to swallow her. Goku slashed throught the rope that had bound her to the belt, and layed her onthe floor. He took the handle out from inside of her, and she winced as he did.

Once he was done, she jumped into his arms, and started crying.

Once she had settled down some, Goku pulled her away from his chest, "Who did this to you?" Goku asked.

She sniffled, and said, "A demon..."

"What did he look like?" Vegeta asked, trying to be nice to the girl.

" He had dark fur on his arms, and long purple hair..." She said between sobs.

Goku was stunned, did she mean Trunks?

"Did he have a brown tail?" He asked.

She though for a moment, then nodded yes.

All three left the bakery, and Goku made sure she didnt see the body of the woman next door, and brought her to the surface. The villagers brought clothes for the girl, and they two saiya-jins flew off.

"You dont think it was Trunks...do you?" Goku asked.

Vegeta's eyes looked down, and held a certain ammount of sadness to them, something Goku had never seen.

Goku sighed. What was going to happen now? They couldn't kill Trunks...could they?

0000000000000000000000000000

OKay, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but my moms computer died and i had my story map on it, then we had to move and my mom was finally able to buy me my own computer, so i started re-doing everything. I should be getting chapters up soon, But we have yet to find another house, so it might be a little longer than i hope.

Tilea: Gomen for not being able to review your storys, ive been trying, and thank you so much for keeping wiht my story

Sophie: bows I know how frustrateing it is when people dont finish a story, so im making it my goal to finish all of my multi-chapter stories, and thank you so much! You are my first new reviewier!

Tamara: 32,542,187,699,532 eh? I like that number! Here the next chapter and i hope you enjoy! Oh and...you better get busy, 32,542,187,699,532 is a big number, you owe me alot of reviews.

: Yeah, my story is sick, thats the whole point. I dont really know if your review is a flame or not, but i dont really care...Im just glad i got a review! WOOHOOO! Go Atarah!

Ill work on the next chappie soon, and dont forget, Reviews help me get my lazzy ass up and work! 


	6. Tokens Of A Criminal

Crossign Lines

Chapter 6

Alexzandira, Aoiro, Blue Kagami, Blue T. Topaz, Nasicca, Ore No Kagami

This Chapter: PG

000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6

000000000000000000000000000

Two pairs of feet settled down on the ground outside of Capsule Corp. Both Goku and Vegeta weren't talking. Their minds were thinking of the task at hand. Goku still believed it to be impossible, that Trunks was hurting, killing, these people, but he didn't know how to find out. It would be rather rude to go up to an innocent person and say "Hey, did you just slaughter about 100 people?" and if he wasn't innocent Goku doubted Trunks would sobbingly confess to them of his actions.

Goku took a deep breath, and sighed. He looked at the Vegeta, standing beside him, looking at Trunks bedroom window on the 2nd floor of CC.

"Vegeta...What's going on? How did this happen?" Goku said, whispering as if he thought that if he talked to load something bad would happen.

Vegeta sighed, and said, "Endora."

Goku's eyebrow raised as he looked at Vegeta. "Endora?"

Vegeta pointed into the sky, at a tiny dot far off in the sky, "Endora...It's a moon from a far off planet not to far from where Vegeta-sei was located."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"A long time ago, when Frieza still rulled over the Saiya-jin's, the planet Kanassa was on our Hit-List. Our list of planet's to take over and sell. Frieza had a very big interest in it. The reason is because the planet was rummored to have special powers, or at least, that's what Frieza thought."

"But we knew. All of the Saiya-jin's knew that it was not Kanassa that had the powers, but it's moon, Endora. But it didn't have the powers Frieza was looking for... It's powers, were much more complex. Instead of giving someone the ability to see the future, it would give them a power as uniqe as themselves. "

"Each person infected with the powers would have a different one. The power was bassed on their own deep desires. For the Kanassa-jin, they wanted to see the future, so each of them, whenever they looked at their moon, would be able to see the future. If this is what had happend...then Trunks' deepest desire must be to people. So Endora unleashed his morals, and made him beleive that it was okay."

"Frieza never got the powers because he was too busy with the planet to notice its moon. When the planet was done being conqured by a band of Saiya-jins, he went to check it out, and he never got his powers. So, he left and destroyed the planet out of rage." Vegeta sighed, never once his eyes leaving Trunks' bedroom window.

"Vegeta..." Goku said quietly, "What are you going to do?"

Vegeta sighed,"I'm going to confront him, and his I have any suspicion of him being the one who did this...then I'm going to take his tail away."

"His tail? How will that help anything?" Goku asked, puzzled.

"A saiya-jins tail is the only thing that could have triggured this. Most races won't be affected by the moon, unless they have broken off from an evolutionary code. Saiya-jins are one of the few races that will be affected by the moon, but human's won't, their codes are too simple. Trunks' is mainly Human, just extremly strong. The only different he has from a human is hes strong and has a tail."

"With his tail, he is a dangerous as a Super Saiya-jin that is evil. Without his tail, his Human side will take over the human personality. He will still be strong, just not evil."

Goku looked at Vegeta with sad eyes. Vegeta had so wanted Trunks to have his tail, but he knew it was to dangerous for him to have it now. Vegeta had hoped that Trunks' human personality wouldn't be affected by his saiya-jin tail, but here was proof that it had turned him evil.

"Lets confront him first." Goku said, smiling "That way we can make sure its him."

Vegeta looked at him, knowing the true meaning behind Gokus words. Lets make sure we don't have to get rid of his tail.

Vegeta and Goku quietly walked through the halls of Capsule Corp. Their quiet steps made sure that no one knew they were there and so they could get to Trunks with him being unsuspecting. They came to the family hall, where the Briefs family slept.

As they walked past Bura's door, it opend, and out walked the 14 year old Bura, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Both Vegeta and Goku stopped where they were. Bura turned her head towards her father and Goku.

"Hey daddy, what are you doing up so late?" She asked, yawning.

Vegeta decided to ignore her question. "What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

Bura yawned again, "I lost me perfume, the one you bought me for my birthday."

He remembered that one. Bura loved her perfumes, so for her 14th birthday he bought her a very special perfume that he had gotten made especially for her. It was a natural perfume with no alcohol so it didn't affect Vegeta's enhanced smell.

"We'll find it tomorrow, but you go to sleep now." He said walking her to her bed, laying her down, then kissing her on the cheek.

"Night dad..." She said, as she drifted off to sleep.

Vegeta quietly left her room, the closed her door.

Goku smiled, it was so rare to see Vegeta this sweet.

Both saiya-jins continued to walk until they reached Trunks' room. Vegeta opened the door, and saw Trunks lying on his bed with a Calculus Book on his lap, headphones on his head, studying.

Trunks looked up to the two men that entered his room, confused.

"Hey dad, Hey Goku, whats up?" He asked, removing the headphones.

"Trunks, we need to talk to you." Goku said, standing tall.

Trunks, seeing that they were serious, turned off his CD playing, and put down his book.

"About what?" he asked, curious and slightly nervous.

Goku didn't know how to start, but Vegeta started talking.

"We just came from a town that had been slaughtered for the most part. They descrided their attacker as you. In your 4th form." Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

Trunks stared at them, his eyes wide and his face pale.

"You don't think I'd do something like that do you? Dad!" he said, and looked at Vegeta's eyes staring at him coldly.

Goku watched the way Trunks reacted. He was acting totally innocent. Maybe he and Vegeta had been wrong. Maybe Trunks wasn't the killer. It could be a total coincedence.

Vegeta, I believe him He told Vegeta telepathically

Yes, I do to Vegeta agreed.

"Fine." Vegeta said, and left, Goku right behind him.

Vegeta and Goku stood outside of Trunks' door, hearing him turn off his lights and go to sleep.

"We will go out tomorrow and look for the person who did this." Vegeta said, and Goku nodded his head

Goku left the house, and Vegeta stood outside of Trunks' room, hearing him sleep.

Vegeta started to leave the hall when he smelled flowers. The same kind of flowers that he had gotten Bura's perfume made out of. He opened his sons room door, and started to sniff.

He hadn't been looking for it before, but now he can smell the distinc smell of flowers coming from Trunks' hamper and under his bed. He went to Trunks' bed and looked under it. He saw a small box.

Vegeta pulled the box out from under Trunks' bed and opened it. Inside was Jewelry that was covered in different kinds of blood. Most of them were covered in perfume, but Vegeta could still barely smell the blood.

Next he went over to the hamper, and opened it. Inside was tons of clothes covered in different kinds of blood. Vegeta looked over to his sleeping son.

Here was proof of what his son had been doing. Vegeta could feel his heart sink.

Vegeta, again, quietly left Trunks' room, and ran downstairs quietly to where Goku was about to leave.

"Kakarot! Wait!" 


	7. Fight In The Night

Fight In The Night

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kakarot! Wait!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku looked behind him towards Vegeta from where he stood on the CC lawn.

"What is it?" Goku asked, sensing the fear in Vegeta's voice.

"It was him. He did it." Vegeta said, his eyes dark and sad.

Goku looked at him, his mouth open and eyes sad.

"What..? But how? Why Vegeta? Why would he do this? Wait..." Goku stopped, and put his hands in front of him as if blocking something. "How do you know Vegeta?"

Vegeta took a deep breath, sighed, and threw a handful of blood stained and perfume covered jewelry to the ground, and out of his other pocket, he removed a ripped, blood stained, black bra.

Goku's head dropped, "No." he silently whispered, he raised his head, and peered into Vegeta's eyes. "What are we going to do Vegeta?"

"We...I can't...I don't want..." Vegeta tired to say, but kept stuttering.

"What Vegeta?" Goku said, annoyed. What was Vegeta doing? Trying to back out on stopping Trunks from killing all these people?"

Vegeta looked at Goku, tears brimming, " I can't kill him. I won't kill my son."

Goku's shoulders dropped. THAT'S what he was worried about!

"Vegeta, we won't have to kill him. If what you told me is correct. Then we should be able to make him normal if we cut off his tail. That's all we have to do!" Goku said, grabbing Vegeta by the shoulders and shaking him.

"We Don't Have To Kill Him." Goku said, looking at the shorter man.

Vegeta looked at Goku, his eyes wide. It was true. Trunks didn't have to die. It could all be avoided. No more deaths, and no reason to hurt Trunks. Besides, what would he have told his wife?

Goku looked at Vegeta, "We need something to cut off his tail with. Do you have anything like that, and maybe some chloroform, to keep him asleep."

Vegeta grabbed his head, trying his hardest to think of something to use.

"We don't have any chloroform, but we have garden shears in the shed."

Goku's eyes popped out of his head. "Garden shears? We don't want him waking up!"

"That's all we have!" Vegeta yelled, "Besides, if this does work, if doesn't matter if he wakes up, well be done by then!"

Goku looked at Vegeta incredulously, his arms flapping in the air and his lips moving trying to say something, but he eventually dropped his arms to his side and his shoulders fell.

"Fine," Goku said, his hand holding his head "But it had better work."

Vegeta left towards the Capsule Corp. shed, where he brought out a pair of old, green, garden shears.

As soon as Vegeta got over to where Goku was standing, he said, " I cannot believe I am going to cut off my sons tail."

"Better than him being a cold blooded, heartless, mass murderer." Goku said, sighing, "You cut, I'll hold him down if he starts waking up."

With that said, the two saiyans re-entered the complex. The both stealthily walked up two flights of stairs to Trunks' room. The two stood outside of Trunks' room, sensing to see if the boy was awake. With a final sigh, Vegeta slowly turned the door knob with his right hand, and in his left the shears. They looked inside the room, to see Trunks asleep. Goku went up to Trunks right side, as Vegeta walked over the left side, where Trunks' back was turned.

Goku leaned over Trunks, and pulled the blanket off of the boy. As soon as he did Trunks and his tail(which was hanging out of a whole in his boxers) shivered in the coldness of the room, and Goku and Vegeta both stopped moving, but Trunks soon settled down.

Goku nodded at Vegeta, signaling Vegeta to get to work, and Vegeta gently lifted Trunks' tail so he could reach the tail root. But as soon as he did, Trunks' eyes shot open, and looked wide-eyed at his father, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What are you doing father?" Trunks asked, afraid.

Vegeta looked sadly at his son, "I'm sorry, but this is so you don't hurt anyone anymore.", and he moved the shears to Trunks' tail, but as soon as he was about to clip off the tail, Trunks pushed his father off into the side wall, and jumped up on top of his bed, canines barred.

"You think you could stop me so easily!" He yelled, his eyes glowing red.

Trunks then turned to Goku, and shoved the elder saiyan into the window, and out onto the CC front yard with such force that Goku lost his breath. Trunks took the opportunity to hit Goku in the chest, causing Goku to cough up blood onto the lawn. Trunks then lifted him, and threw Goku into the street.

"Trunks!" Vegeta yelled, from behind his son. While Trunks was busy with Goku, Vegeta took the opportunity to get behind his son without the boy knowing. "This stops here!"

Trunks powered up two red blasts, one in each hand

"You think you can stop me? Fine, go ahead and TRY!" He then let the two blasts go, which headed straight towards Vegeta.

Vegeta threw down the shears in order to catch the two blast. The blasts hit his hands, burning Vegeta's hands, but Vegeta was able to push the blasts back towards Trunks, who simply caught, and crushed, the blasts.

"Don't make me kill you." Trunks said, Transforming into Super Saiya-jin 4.

"Don't make me hurt you." Vegeta said, following suit.

Trunks grinned, and powered up a energy blast above his head.

Vegeta cupped his hands to his side.

"I made this one specially for you Dad." Trunks said, a giant red orb forming in his hands.

"Hell's Burning Fire!" He yelled, the blast releasing.

"Galik Gun!" Vegeta yelled.

Unfortunately, Vegeta was getting nervous. He didn't want to, nor had he been planning on it, to fight his son, so he held back. If he was stronger than his son, he didn't want to hurt the boy, just turn him back to normal. But because of this, Trunks' beam overpowered Vegeta's.

Vegeta fell back to the ground with an agonizing yell, his skin burning. Trunks looked at the fallen warrior, and smirked. He walked up to the man, and charged another red blast.

"Good Bye, Father." He said, just as he got ready to release the blast.

Right then, Goku phased behind Trunks, and got the young boy into a head lock, cutting off Trunks' air supply.

"Please forgive me Trunks." Goku said, as Trunks lost consciousness, and dropped to the ground.

Goku looked to Vegeta with sad eyes, "We should cut off his tail while he's asleep."

Vegeta powered down, picked up the shears, and cut off his sons tail. As soon as he did, Trunks gave out a sad wail of pain, as his tail was taken away.

Vegeta then picked up the shivering boy, and put him back into his room.

Vegeta looked down at the boy, "I'm so sorry. I wanted you to know what it was like to be Saiya-jin, but it didn't work out the way I wanted." And then left, taking the blood soaked clothes and jewelry with him.

"Lets go." He told Goku, and the two headed off towards the shore.

Quietly, they made a bonfire of clothes, then added Trunks' brown tail, and the Jewelry, which soon melted into globs of mixed gold, silver, gems and other metals.

They stayed there, waiting until the fire burned itself out, and the sun had risen, before they set off for home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh Don't get me wrong, its not over. I've still got some chapters waiting to be released, I just have been busy with school and everything that I haven't been able to update…in3 months. Well, I hope everyone who is reading enjoys, and I especially hope that Tilea(hope Ive made your day.) enjoys since its taken me so long.

Hopefully Ill have the next chapter out soon, so wait, but dont hold your breath...I don't want to be responsible for any deaths.


End file.
